Surprise surprise to you
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Some surprises come in different shares and forms. Read and find out more xD :3 SetoxOCxAtem


**It just came to me and I thought hey why not put it on here lol XD**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Drama, Horror(danger)**

**Parings: It's a threesome lol yea I know but it is SetoxYukixYami/Atem**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise Surprise to you<strong>

**It was a nice winter's night as Yuki was going home after playing with Atem-kun she'd loves when he blushes when calls him Yami his nickname as Atem goes and pins her to wall when she says his nickname. Atem hates that name but then again he doesn't as Yuki remembers today's play date with one of her lovers just then a red spots car came up to her and Yuki jumped up a bit but to her surprise it was Kaiba Seto her other lover. Seto came out of the car and walk towards her as Yuki looked a bit confuse as she'd looks up to him as he came to her now as Seto was right in front of her looking down at her.**

**"Hello Seto-kun" Yuki said sweetly.**

**"Where were you?" Seto asked a bit angry to her.**

**"I was with Atem-kun, Why? Yuki said a bit scared towards Seto.**

**"You were suppose to be with Mokuba today" Seto said as he'd looks at her.**

**"Uh no Seto-kun but I will tomorrow that I will be with Mok-kun" Yuki pointed out as she'd looks annoyed just a bit.**

**"No it was today" Seto replied back to her.**

**Yuki didn't like the way that Seto was talking to her so she'd turn around and walked away from him because he was pissing her off as she'd did that Seto got a bit mad and went and stopped her as he went and grabbed her arm. Bad mistake on he's part as soon as Seto did that Yuki went and did a round house kick to him as Seto fell back just a bit as he let her arm as Yuki did that to him as Yuki didn't say a word to him just yet.**

**"What the fuck was that for?" Seto yelled at her.**

**"You startled me" Yuki lied.**

**"You little bitch" Seto said as he glared at her evilly.**

**"Whatever Seto-kun, Mok-kun knows that I will be hanging out with him tomorrow you just forgot" Yuki said as she'd turns around again to leave once more.**

**As Yuki walks away slowly Seto gets up and went and grab her but this time he grab her whole body as he held her tight as Yuki grasp in surprise as Seto smiled slyly as he'd helds her close.**

**"You ecchi" Yuki said as she'd blushed.**

**"I'm ecchi I am will let me fix that" Seto said.**

**Seto went and pinned up against the car as he spread her legs apart with his right knee, Seto was happy that Yuki was wearing dress then pants it made it easy for him just as Seto was going to do something naughty to poor sweet Yuki, Atem showed up and saw them but to Seto surprise Atem was smiling all slyly.**

**"Oh my what do we have here?" Atem said all playfully.**

**"No away Atem, Yuki is mine" Seto said all evilly.**

**"Hey! Wait just one minute! I am not some toy" Yuki said all pissed now as she'd pulled free from Seto.**

**"Look want did Kaiba! You got Yuki-chan mad" Atem said as he'd went to her.**

**"I did nothing wrong" Seto said all in a bad mood now.**

**"I am going home I am cold and hungry" Yuki said as she'd begin to walk away now.**

**"Wait Yuki-chan you forgot this at my house" Atem said as he'd handed her, her blood red small bag.**

**"Thanks Atem-kun" Yuki said as she'd took it but not before she'd kissed his right cheek to thank him.**

**"Your welcome my love" Atem said with a cute smile.**

**"Bye bye Atem-kun, Seto-kun me gots to go home my twin sister Misa is waiting for me at home" Yuki said with a cute smile of her own.**

**After that Yuki left and went home as both guys watched her go but something wasn't right it was way to easy for Yuki so leave even though she is strong herself but what? Yuki got home to yelling and screaming as her twin by the name of Misa crying and bleeding from her mouth.**

**"SIS!" Misa cried as she'd ran to her sister and hugged her.**

**"I know dad hit you again as you tried to help mom" Yuki said with a sad sigh.**

**"Sis please don't leave me alone in the house again please" Misa begged and cried as Yuki was trying to clean her sister's bloody mouth.**

**"I won't Misa, come on let's see what the fuck they are fighting about this time?" Yuki said as she'd went over to the living room as Misa followed.**

**The Living Room**

**" YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU SLEPT WITH BITCH WOMAN FROM YOUR WORK AGAIN!" Yuki&Misa's mom yelled.**

**"NO I DIDN'T! BUT YOU SLEPT WITH THAT GUY FROM BOOKSTORE AGAIN! YOU BITCH!" Yuki&Misa's dad yelled back.**

**Yuki walked in on them and then told Misa to go over to wall near the staircase and she'd nods her head to say ok sis as Yuki went over to their fighting mom and dad.**

**"Mom! Dad! Can you please stop fighting please, look what you did to your daughter Misa" Yuki said all most yelling it out but didn't she stay calm as she'd point to her sister.**

**"You shut up! Leave us Yuki!" Yuki&Misa's dad said as he'd push her away.**

**"Hey! You fucking bastard! Don't push her! YOU BASTARD!" Yuki&Misa's mom yelled.**

**"I don't give a shit!" Yuki&Misa's dad yelled back to the mom as he went punish Yuki and she'd went down.**

**As Yuki went down their dad went and kick Yuki was she'd coughed up blood now and Misa screamed as she'd ran over to her sister.**

**"YUKIIIIII!" Misa cried as she'd with all her might push their dad away.**

**"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! FIRST YOU FUCKING HURT OUR DAUGHTER MISA AND NOW OUR DAUGHTER YUKI TOO! YOU BASTARD!" Yuki&Misa's mom yelled all angry.**

**"Sis... Sis are you okay? It's going to be alright! I'll call Atem-chan" Misa said with tears.**

**"N-no don't call him" Yuki said all coughing up blood still from their damn asshole dad of theirs that punished and kicked her good.**

**Misa was shocked to hear her sister say that but she'd knew that Atem-chan and Seto-chan won't like this so Misa made up her mind she'd helped her sister up as their mother held their dad back because he wasn't done hurting Yuki. Misa made it to her room up stairs as she'd carefully lay Yuki on her bed as Misa heard their mother yelled " Lock all your doors and windows Misa!" as Misa heard a loud crash and Misa ran to all her doors and then windows and locked them good. Misa then ran to her restroom and got a wet cloth and went and clean Yuki the best way she'd could.**

**"Sis it's going to be okay, I'm here" Misa said.**

**Yuki doesn't say a word all she'd does is breath hard.**

**"Sis hang in there" Misa said as tears came even more.**

**Yuki says nothing as she'd keeps on breathing hard.**

**Misa couldn't take it anymore she'd went and called both Atem and Seto as she'd yelled and cried and screamed that their fucking asshole dad hurt Yuki as soon as Misa said that both Atem and Seto said at once "we're on our way" and they hanged up the phone. Misa went back to Yuki as Misa cried some more as her beloved twin sister was hurting so much she'd wish that Yuki wasn't hurt she'd wish that their dad wasn't a asshole all Misa wish that both her and Yuki lived with a different family.**

**Ten minutes as passed as Misa watched her sister fight to stay alive as Yuki starts to breath hard and then pants too and with their dad tried to break down her door or doors too. Misa got a Text from Atem now saying he was two minutes away from their house and after that Misa got a text from Seto saying he was one minute from their house too she'd was so happy to hear that tears of joy fell down now.**

**Just then Misa's bedroom door came down and there stand their asshole dad standing there with his hand right holding onto their poor mother by the hair as she'd to cried out in pain as Yuki&Misa's mother fought to get free from him. Yuki&Misa's dad looks at Misa and then at Yuki as he slowly drags their mother by the hair as he'd walks towards Yuki as she'd was on the bed trying to stay alive.**

**"No stay away from my sis you creep! You asshole! I don't care your dad! JUST STAY FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD! Misa yelled as she'd throw books and bags at him.**

**"You stop that you bitch of a daughter!" Yuki&Misa's dad yelled as he'd let go of Yuki&Misa's mother hair and kinda of fell a bit.**

**"No!" Misa screamed as she'd throw a big text book him and he fell to the ground.**

**Misa ran to her sister and then pull out a gun that was hiding inside Yuki's right pocket thingy that was wrapped around her right leg as Misa pointed it at their dad as their mother was a bit surprise at her daughter.**

**"M-Misa what are doing with that gun?" Yuki&Misa's dad asked all scared.**

**"Misa" Yuki&Misa's mom said all surprised.**

**"You bastard! You hurt my sister and my mother!" Misa yelled all angry at their dad as tears came down even more as she'd points the gun to him even more.**

**"Misa I am sorry please put the gun away I am sorry" Yuki&Misa's dad begged for he's life.**

**"No! You must die! You fucking bastard!" Misa yelled again with more tears coming down.**

**Just then both Seto and Atem came in as they saw Misa pointing a gun at her dad and then turn around to see that Yuki was all fucked up as she'd was laying on the bed and last they saw Yuki&Misa's mom on the ground beat up too as she'd had tears coming down now.**

**"MISA! NO DROP THE GUN! DON'T DO IT!" Atem yelled as he looks at Misa.**

**"A-Atem-chan... but he hurt Y-Yuki... and mom" Misa cried out as her hands began to shake now.**

**"We know Misa just stay calm, you hear me just stay calm" Seto said too.**

**Misa drop the gun and then went to her sister side and cried even more as she'd was so scared as Seto went to girls dad and then mom, Atem went to where Yuki lay and was shock to see her like this as Atem now hears the cops coming and it was fast as they came. The cops took Yuki&Misa's dad away as Med guys hurry and took Yuki to the hospital and Yuki&Misa's mom too as Misa and both Atem and Seto followed right behind.**

**~At the hospital~**

**Misa was walking back and forwards in the hospital's waiting room still with tears in her eyes as both Atem and Seto look pissed, they were pissed because Yuki&Misa dad messed her up good maybe they should let Misa blow hers and Yuki's dads fucking brains out with that gun.**

**"Is my sister going to be okay Atem-chan... Seto-chan?" Misa asked all worried.**

**"The doctors are doing their best they can Misa" Atem said.**

**"I don't want Yuki-chan to die" Misa said still worried and crying too.**

**"Yuki is strong Misa she will pull through" Seto said.**

**~Flash back~**

**"Yuki you know you can live with Atem-chan and Seto-chan then here" Misa said.**

**"Yea I know" Yuki said with soft sigh.**

**"I was thinking Yuki-chan we are both seventeen and the next two days we are going to be eighteen we should move out" Misa said with a smile.**

**"That sounds good" Yuki said as she'd did a slight smile.**

**"You can live with both Atem-chan and Seth-chan and I will with my boyfriend Kaito you know the singer" Misa said all so happy.**

**"Okay" Yuki said.**

**"Oh Kaito-kun was was so happy when I told him" Misa said all happily.**

**"That's nice Misa-chan" Yuki said as she'd got up from where she'd sat.**

**"Sis what's wrong? Where are you going?" Misa asked.**

**"..." Yuki didn't reply she just walked away.**

**~End of flash back~**

**Misa wonder why her sister Yuki wasn't all to happy about that idea of them moving out as Misa thought about that and plus it was their birthday now as the clock hit 12:00 am as it was the midnight the next day, what a great way to start their birthday huh? Suddenly the doctor came out and went to them as Misa and Seto and Atem waited for the doctor.**

**"Will we did all we can" said doctor.**

**"Is my sis going to be okay?" Misa asked. **

**"Doctor how is Yuki?" Atem asked.**

**"Is she doing to be okay doctor?" Seto asked a bit angry and worried all mixed together.**

**"Ms. Yuki is... is going to be okay all she'd needs is to rest, plus need to remind you she take quite a beating from her own father" the doctor pointed out.**

**"Oh okay and my mom? How is she?" Misa asked.**

**"Your mother is okay she'd is a very strong woman, she is with your sister looking after her right now as we speak" the doctor said.**

**"That's good to hear, can wen go see them now doctor?" both Atem and Seto said in unison.**

**"Yes can we see my sister and mom?" Misa asked.**

**"Hai you can" the doctor said.**

**"Thank you" Misa and Atem and Seto said in unison.**

**They went to Yuki's room and was surprised to see Yuki wake up and was slowly but gently talking to her mother as she'd then see her twin sister and both her lovers coming in the room as she'd gave them a soft smile. Misa couldn't help it she'd ran to them and cried again as Yuki and mother just sighed and pat her back to calm her down as for Atem and Seto they were both glad that she was okay as they went to her too.**

**"SIS!" Misa cried as she'd hug her.**

**"It's okay Misa-chan" Yuki said as she'd gave her sister a smile.**

**"Misa be careful my dear your sister is still hurt be more careful now hun" Yuki&Misa's mom said with a slight smile.**

**"MOM!" Misa cried again as she'd went to her mother next and hug her too.**

**"Misa my daughter it's okay I'm fine" Yuki&Misa's mom said.**

**As Misa talk with her mother Yuki on the other hand watched both Atem and Seto as they looked worried and angry and pissed all mixed together as she'd gently gets up from her bed and goes to them as Yuki took them to another room that was empty. Without warning Atem went and hugged her as Yuki couldn't held back the tears that was coming down as Seto went and hugged her too as he was so angry but not at Yuki though.**

**"A-Atem-kun... S-Seto-kun" Yuki cried as she'd cried into their gasp as both Seto and Atem were holding her.**

**"Yuki it's okay your safe now" Atem said as he'd holds her more.**

**"That bastard going to pay for this don'tcha ya worry about it Yuki" Seto said all pissed and angry as he'd pats her head all gently.**

**"I-I w-was s-so scared for Misa and for myself" Yuki cried as tears came even more.**

**"Yuki-chan he's not going to get you or Misa or your mother no more he will be locked up for good" Seto said was lifts her chin up so Yuki can look at him.**

**"That's right, Kaiba is right Yuki, he won't ever touch you or them ever again" Atem said as he'd turn her face around to face him now.**

**Yuki nodded to say okay as she'd buried her face in Atem chest and cried abit more and after that Seto was the one that carried her back to the room Seto layed her down both Atem and Seto kissed her on the lips to so good bye and nite as they left. Misa stay with mother and twin sister as she'd didn't want to leave them and it was okay as the guys left and went home but before that Seto call some people as they went and got all of Yuki's stuff and send it to Seto's place/Atem's place as they even send Misa's stuff to her singer boyfriend too so first thing in the morning Misa is flying all the way to her love in Hong Kong where he is now.**

**Morning came but Yuki stayed asleep was her sister Misa quietly walk out of her sister's hospital room saying her quiet good bye to her twin as Misa left but not before saying good bye to her mother as their mother said bye to one of beloved daughters. As Misa left their mother on the other hand their mother went to go to talk to doctor about some stuff as she'd left the room Yuki was sleeping peacefully on the bed but then Yuki's mother came back but with the doctor and plus both Atem and Seto.**

**"Doctor these two gentleman will take my daughter Sazuna Yuki with them today" Yuki's mother Mrs. Sazuna said.**

**"Okay Mrs. Sazuna" said the doctor.**

**"Atem-chan, Seto-chan please take good care of my daughter Yuki" Mrs. Sazuna said with tiny tears coming down.**

**"We will don'tcha you worry" Atem said as gave Yuki's mother a warm smile.**

**"Yuki will be safe with us, you go live with your sister in the U.S.A" Seto said all calmly.**

**"I will thanks for sending me there Seto-chan, you and Atem-chan are such fine gentleman" Mrs. Sazuna said as her tears stop and was now had a warm smile.**

**After that Mrs. Sazuna said good bye to her last daughter and left the room as the doctor told both Atem and Seto that when she'd woke up she'd can go home but Seto told doctor that they will be taking her now as she'd sleeps and the doctor was okay with it.**

**Three hours later**

**Seto was working on his laptop as Atem was making some tea or maybe coffee or both as for Yuki she was standing by the window in Seto's office as Atem now stares at her and so does Seto was he stops typing on his laptop.**

**"Yuki what's wrong?" Seto asked as he looks up at her from his laptop.**

**"Hmm huh? What?" Yuki said as she'd was taken in by surprise.**

**"Yuki-chan are you worried about your sister and mom?" Atem asked.**

**"..." Seto stays quite.**

**"No Yami-kun" Yuki said as she'd called Atem by he's nickname.**

**"Yuki! No that's not my name" Atem said with a blush.**

**"Hmm" Seto laughed abit.**

**"But Yami-kun you like it when I call you that the same when I call Seto-kun Seth-kun" Yuki pointed out.**

**"Hey" Seto said as he'd stand up now as he'd too blush.**

**Yuki went to Seto and hugged him as Seto was abit surprise by that but then Yuki went and hugged Atem and he was too surprise by that, Yuki didn't want to let go so she'd held on tight as if she was scared that if she'd lets go Atem will disappear.**

**" I love Yami-kun" Yuki said as she'd buried her face in he's chest.**

**"I love you too Yuki-chan" Atem said as he'd holds her.**

**"..." Seto went to them.**

**"I love Seth-kun too" Yuki said as she'd grabbed Seto's right arm as she'd still had her face buried inside Atem's chest.**

**Lemon warning XD**

**Seto pinned Yuki to he's desk as he'd kissed her as Atem watched for now as Atem watched as he'd sits in chair, Yuki moans into the kiss as Seto deepens it and that made her moan even more as she'd wraps her legs around Seto's waist.**

**"Hmm someone wants more" Seto laughed abit.**

**"Y-yes I want more Seth-kun" Yuki pants as she'd had lustful eyes.**

**"Hmm okay hey Atem come here" Seto kinda of order.**

**"Very will Kaiba" Atem said as he'd went over.**

**As soon as Atem was there Seto told Atem to hold Yuki in place as Atem sits on desk as Yuki sits in he's lap as he'd holds her in place, both guys were lucky that she'd was wearing her cute short black with red roses skirt as Seto got some pair of scissors and cut it her skirt open.**

**"Hmm someone is wearing cute blue green underwear" Atem giggled abit as he'd holds her in place some more.**

**"..." Yuki doesn't say a word but blush all cutely.**

**"Hmm maybe I should cut them too" Seto said with sly but evil smile as he'd got the scissors ready.**

**"N-no don't" Yuki pants as she'd tries to free herself from Atem's strong hold on herself.**

**"My my my someone is hiding something" Atem said as he'd uses one of his hands to go inside to touch Yuki.**

**"I think your right Atem, she is hiding something" Seto said as he'd helps Atem out.**

**"N-no I am not" Yuki pants as she'd feels Atem right hand go inside her panties as she'd gasp/moan.**

**As Atem works he's magic on her as Yuki was still sitting in his lap Seto on the other hand was working he's magic as he'd went and kissed her again but this time it was more passionate as their tongues battle with each other.**

**"Hmm someone taste so sweet and yummy" Seto said all sexy like as he'd licks he's lips after he was done kissing her.**

**"Hmm let me taste" Atem said as he'd turns Yuki's face around abit and kissed her all so sexy.**

**As Atem kisses her all passionately as Yuki still sits in he's lap Seto on the other hand went and rip open her red blouse and then uses the pair of scissors to cut her black lace bra up and went and attack her right nipple as Seto licked and then sucked it as that made Yuki moan once more as she'd was still being kissed by Atem in he's lap after that Seto went and attacked her left nipple and got the same reaction.**

**Atem stop kissing Yuki and got a evil idea he got up from the desk as Seto grab Yuki carefully then Seto goes and sits in he's office chair as he'd places her onto he's lap. Atem told Seto place Yuki on the floor still next to he's legs as Seto nods he's head to say okay. Atem then went unbutton and unzipped Seto's pants as Yuki saw that and went and sucked and licked it as for Atem just watch but after about a few more minutes of it, it was now turning Atem on as he was in the office chair as Yuki sucked and licked he's next.**

**Yuki was now panting as she was in Seto's grasp as for Atem was sucking and licking her both her nipples as that made her moan even more as she'd went and grabbed hold of Seto's pant leg but that made Seto smiled abit.**

**End of Lemon XD**

**After that Yuki was laying on the sofa that was in Seto's office as Atem had to cover her with he's jacket because will Seto messed up her clothes.**

**"Don't worry Yuki I told Mokuba to go get you some new clothes" Seto said as he sat down next to her.**

**"Ecchi baka" Yuki said all quietly to herself.**

**"Yuki-chan you know we love you" Atem said with a cute smile as he'd went and goes hold as she'd was in he's arms now.**

**"Ecchi baka" Yuki said again all quietly to herself.**

**Mokuba came in and went and gave Seto Yuki's new clothes and then left as Seto turn and handed Yuki her new clothes and she'd took the, and went to go change. Three hours has pass as Yuki and Atem and Seto were at home now as Yuki was sitting in Seto's lap as they were in the living room watching movie. Atem was with them too as he was between Yuki's legs as she'd was in lap but Seto had he's legs open so Yuki was really sitting between Seto's legs as Atem was sitting between hers. All in all they were happy and no more scared Yuki, she was happy and both Atem and Seto were happy as all was good but Yuki will be abit scared tonight as the fun will began all of again.**

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I am done with another one I am happy lol XD<strong>

**Plz Comment and Review if you but plz NO MEAN ONES thank you**


End file.
